1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to an LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a source of illumination. The LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamp because the LED has features of long-term reliability, environment friendliness and low power consumption.
A typical LED lamp includes a number of LEDs, and most of the LEDs are driven at the same time, which results in a quick rise in temperature of the LED lamp. Generally, the LED lamp further includes a heat sink dissipating heat generated by the LEDs. All of the LEDs are attached to a planar surface of the heat sink. When the LED lamp works, the LEDs attached to the planar surface of the heat sink only form a flat light source, not a three-dimensional light source. In addition, the LED lamp is generally mounted on a lamp pole and extends towards a side of the lamp pole to only illuminate a region at the side of the lamp pole. Thus, the LED lamp fails to provide a three-dimensional lamplight that is suitable for a condition that needs even and large-scale light.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.